The toy game relates generally to a toy or model aircraft drive and flight controlled by operators. The system includes a map of the United States of America, made of small tubes along the boundaries of states and the border of the United States, hung beneath a ceiling or a pole by small cables on which hanger having the United States shape goes along the border of the map and attached to it by small hooks on tube and allows wheels to be run on pathway inside the hanger to make airplane fly along the border of the United States of America.
While flying, aircraft can be raised or lowered vertically to simulate climb and descent by a flexible, plastic string connected the upper motor to the bottom motor. The upper motor is used to make wheels run inside the hanger that simulate aircraft flying along the border of the United States of America. The motor provides simulation of actual altitude of aircraft while operating such as banking, climbing, descending, landing, and take-off. Toy aircraft has been shown to be played indoors which can be played outdoors as well and truly provides a three-dimensional control and drive of a model airplane to more realistically simulate actual flight conditions of an aircraft such as take-off, changing altitude, landing, and more fun with lights on top, at bottom, and at the nose of aircraft on and off. The invention comprises an inclusive system which provides forward motion for a model aircraft in a flight along the border and pitch and roll maneuvers. The model aircraft attached to and suspended from a vertically flexible string which is connected to a motor inside the aircraft that could be run back and forth for altitude control and to an upper motor that makes wheels running on pathway inside hanger for flight control. Flexible string containing electrical wires let electric power, by the touching of metal tips with metal pieces which houses electrical power at different current, run the motor inside model aircraft to provide changes in rolling and pitching of aircraft while suspended from the flexible string.
Thus utilizing the instant model aircraft control system, an operator may simulate all aircraft altitudes including take-off and landing plus a variety of standard aerobatic flight maneuvers to provide more realism with the use of the toy. The system may also be utilized for teaching aircraft flight maneuvers and learning to locate the states and cities in the United States of America.